Just What He Needs
by Panther X
Summary: Another of L's associates comes to aid in the Kira Case. How will the over confident Light use this opportunity to destroy L? Please R&R.
1. Allow Me To Introduce

**I would like to apologize in advance to whomever it may concern for unintentionally going against copyrights of any form, including people who have also made an OC named K. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or original plot. So there is no confusion, this story takes place between the To-Oh entrance ceremony and the appearance of the second Kira. So no, Misa does not play a part in this story. I will begin each chapter with a secret conversation.**

"_Hello?"_

"_It's me."_

"_It's so good to hear your voice again! I thought you might be dead, teaming up with the prime suspect and all."_

"_You shouldn't joke like that."_

"_I'm not. You should know me better than that."_

"_Of course. Enough about me, how is your new book coming along?"_

"_Great. Those notes you sent for me to review were some good inspiration."_

"_You are still coming I hope?"_

"_What would ever convince you that I wasn't? I did promise you. If you ever need me, I'll be there."_

"_Yes. Even though it was some years ago, you are not one to back down on your word."_

"_Especially a promise made to you."_

"_He will pick you up at the airport. I will see you soon then."_

"_Tomorrow. I can't wait."_

"Yes!" Matsuda cried. "Today is the day we will catch Kira!"

"Actually Matsuda-san, investigations this elaborate, especially if there are no leads to begin with, are never solved in twenty-four hours. It might be more accurate to say that today is the day we will get a clue that will lead us straight to Kira. But that phrasing still leaves a twenty-five percent chance of inaccuracy." _Even if the lead suspect is in this room. _L thought with a frown, turning his chair to the door to face the investigation team.

As the group entered the hotel, L stared in his calculating way at the young brunette in their midst. Said youth was a stranger in the scheme of things, having been to the task force headquarters, a.k.a. L's constantly changing hotel room, only three times before. Nevertheless, as his deductive skill was extraordinary, L was determined to use him. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' the old saying went.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I have an announcement." L exclaimed. "I would like to introduce the newest member of the task force."

On cue, a tall figure emerged from the shadows at the corner of the room. She had mid-neck length chocolate hair, about five-foot-nine in height, with jeans, black boots, a plain black shirt, a floor length white trench coat and what appeared to be designer glasses.

If a very young child was asked what they thought her job was just by her looks, they would probably decide on 'story writer' or 'movie detective'.

"Everyone, this is K, one of my associates. The world knows her as Katrina Brown, the acclaimed crime fiction novelist." L explained. "K, this is Chief Yagami, his son Light, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and Ukita."

"A pleasure I'm sure." K replied, taking in each of the force members with a calculating glare similar to L's own.

"Would you all please wait for me in the adjacent room?" L asked the team, shooing them away with his hand.

As he followed the rest of the team, Light turned his head to look at the new comer over his shoulder. At first his observations caused him shock but a malevolent smile slowly spread on his lips. K was standing beside L, still in his chair, with her hand on his shoulder. L was smiling up at her, pure happiness in his eyes. He said something, she laughed, she reached over and wiped some cake crumbs off the side of his mouth.

_Well _Light thought to himself, trying hard not let lose a trademark laugh at his apparent good fortune, _His 'associate' huh? I could use this to my advantage. She's a woman after all. No matter how attached she is to L, with enough acting she'll be putty in my hands before to long._

**Thanks for taking the time to read my first fic. Please review. Constructive critism is appriciated. - Panther **


	2. They're All The Same

**Warning: Possible OOCness, Same disclaimers as last time.**

"_So, the Yagami boy, is he the one?"_

"_Yes. Everyone on the force trusts him and there is a fifty percent chance they dislike me more for my suspicions."_

"_It is such a simple task to lead the ignorant astray. By the way, after they left did you see the look on his face?"_

"_No, what was wrong?"_

"_When we were talking, out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking back at us. If the stereotypical mass murderer had a content expression, it was on Yagami's face."_

"_I don't doubt you at all. If only we could have caught that on tape we could have used it as evidence."_

"_If he saw us acting friendly as more than common acquaintances, there is a chance he might try to use me to get the better of you."_

"_Yes. Knowing Light-kun and his manipulative ways, on account of his inflated ego, due to his looks and intelligence, there is a fifty-seven percent chance. By the by, how is Ace enjoying retirement?"_

"_Actually, he has been following the case most intently. He made a package of notes for you."_

"_Thank you. Let's see, 'To L III: Good luck. I hope these help. Try not to get to get yourself killed so you can get as old as Quillsh and retire with me. I'm sure that Near kid will be ready by then. –Ace'. Kal?"_

"_Hm? Yes Lawliet?"_

"_I suspect that Kira can manipulate his victim's actions before they die. If you do something completely unlike you that leads to my demise, I will not blame you."_

"_Well then let's just ensure no one discovers my name shall we."_

"_Ah Kal, always looking on the bright side."_

"_Of course. It's what I do. Why else do you think justice is always served right in my stories?"_

Light was sitting at his desk, writing names in the Death Note as usual, and as usual Ryuk was sprawled on Light's bed scarfing down apples.

"So Light, what are you going to do about K?" Ryuk smirked, as much as someone stuck in a perpetual smile can smirk.

"Well, you've seen what I can do when it comes to women right?"  
"Uh-huh. Actually those situations were quite amusing. So?"

"All I have to do is secretly flirt with her. She's sure to respond, which will annoy L, and after awhile she'll do anything for me including give me L's name. They're all the same, women."

There were many flaws in that plan that Ryuk could have mentioned, but since he wasn't on Lights side per say, he decided not to. Besides, what in the human or shinigami worlds is more amusing than someone being led on a merry chase when they are positive they are in fact the leader?

**Next Chapter: Light puts his plans into action. Light fans beware, Light haters rejoice! If you have questions such as 'why L III?' and 'who the heck is this Ace person?', don't worry, all will be explained in the prequel. PLEASE! I need comments. If it was bad don't just put "this sucks". I would like constructive criticism so tell me what I can change. Thanks! ****– Panther**


	3. Quirks and Flirts

Yay! We finally discover K's quirk. She couldn't know L and not have one!

* * *

"_Have you got any leads this morning?"_

"_No, it is like I mentioned to Matsuda-san. These things just don't happen in such a short time."_

"_Are your suspicions about Yagami still active?"_

"_Yes, the events of yesterday increased his chances of being Kira to… ten percent."_

"_Best that we have our guard up. Fate favors the prepared. If something happens we will be ready." _

Light walked confidently into the hotel room. Everything would go according to plan. After all, he was Light Yagami, the most intelligent, handsome, cultured…

His ego-broadening banter suddenly died in his mind. Ryuzaki was in his swivel chair, picking delicately at a strawberry cheesecake. K was sitting cross-legged on a wide seated stool beside him, looking over some papers, chewing on a pencil like a carrot stick. It wouldn't be surprising if she suddenly complained of a splinter in her tongue the way she was going at it. It seemed that everyone associated with the oddball detective had some quirk to set them apart from regular society.

In that moment, K turned to stare at him. Her gaze was cold and calculating, as if she was trying to dissect his soul with her mind. That though in itself was disturbing, since he was counting on average intelligence on her part for his plan to succeed.

"Geez, Light. That girl is just creepy. And I know creepy. Some Shinigami females… don't get me started." Ryuk exclaimed.

_Don't distract me, stupid Shinigami. I need to think. _Light thought to himself.

"Ah, Light-kun. Welcome. You are the first to arrive today. The other members of the taskforce are held up at the NPA building at the moment."

Nodding to the detective, Light sat on a couch beside K's stool. The woman did not look over at him, deciding instead to watch him out of her peripheral vision.

"So K, do you have any leads on the case?" It was obvious he was making a point of asking her, instead of the actual head of the team.

"Well Yagami, if you want conclusions on the case you will have to speak to Ryuzaki directly." The reply was free of any obvious emotion, especially offence or delight.

"I was just thinking that I would like a new opinion on events, that's all."

"If I am basing my opinion on genuine evidence, then my perspective can be no different than Ryuzaki's."

"You never know, you might have an idea that he hasn't thought of."

"You know Light-kun, I am here and I dislike being referred to as if I am not. K and I have discussed the evidence and we have come to the same conclusion. I do not appreciate being slighted." Even through this speech, L's facial expression was still as blank as ever.

"Of course Ryuzaki, I apologize." _Fool, my plan is already in action._ Light thought to himself.

Later, all the members of the task force were gathered together in the hotel room. Chief Yagami and L were in conversation, undoubtedly about the detective's suspensions of the formers son. Matsuda and Light were sitting with K. Poor Matsuda trying his very sweet-dumb-guy best to flirt with the woman, but all his tongue tripping was getting quite embarrassing. Light on the other hand was attempting the exact same, but with much more suave charm and subtlety. In his opinion at least, yeah, he was the master of suave charm.

"So K, are you working on a new novel or using the case as an excuse to take a break?' he joked.

"Yes I am working on a manuscript."

"That's good. I really like your work, it would be a shame if you retired." Light stated

"Oh… um… I-I like your books t-too, e-especially the… a one about the woman who investigates her boyfriend's death." Matsuda stuttered.

"Oh thank you Matsuda-san, that's very sweet of you." This comment earned a huge blush across the young cop's face.

L had observed the entire exchange and more from his peripheral vision and amazingly had overheard, understood and analyzed the conversation all while staying completely focused on his discussion with Chief Yagami. Even though it had never been officially diagnosed, everyone close to the oddball detective was absolutely sure he had some form of ADD.

It was quite obvious what the young brunette was doing, but one imperative detail was still missing from the puzzle.

_Why are you acting this way Yagami? This is so unlike you. What are you planning Kira?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please send feedback and maybe ideas for plot direction...**


End file.
